One aspect of treating homosexuality is to increase heterosexual responsiveness. Most behavior modification approaches to homosexuality combine an aversion therapy with a technique to increase heterosexual responsiveness. Some case studies have reported success through increasing heterosexual responsiveness alone. No experimental evidence exists on the contribution or efficacy of these techniques. The purpose of this study is to discover effective techniques so that these may be combined with aversion therapy or perhaps used alone to treat homosexuality. Four homosexual subjects will be treated in each of six single case, ABA replicative, experimental designs. Techniques based on classical conditioning, operant conditioning, and reciprocal inhibition which have been reported successful in analogue research or anecdotal case histories will be tested. The techniques are: fading a heterosexual stimulus into a homosexual one; providing sensory augmented feedback of sexual arousal in the presence of a heterosexual stimulus; classically conditioning heterosexual arousal; the use of Systematic Desensitization to heterosexual themes; the use of behavioral rehearsal of social aspects of heterosexual behavior; and the use of video-tape self-confrontation of the performance of social aspects of heterosexual behavior. Both objective (penile circumference change) and subjective measures of homo-and heterosexual responsiveness, and reports of sexual behavior, will be continually taken. Functional relationships between treatments and measures will be observed.